Hydrogenated sugar (also referred to as “sugar alcohol”) means a compound obtained by adding hydrogen to the reductive end group in sugar, and generally has a chemical formula of HOCH2(CHOH)nCH2OH wherein n is an integer of 2 to 5. According to the carbon number, hydrogenated sugar is classified into tetritol, pentitol, hexitol and heptitol (4, 5, 6 and 7 carbons, respectively). Among them, hexitol having 6 carbons includes sorbitol, mannitol, iditol, galactitol, etc. and in particular, sorbitol and mannitol are very useful materials.
Anhydrosugar alcohol has a diol form with two hydroxyl groups in the molecule, and can be produced by using hexitol derived from starch (for example, Korean Patent No. 10-1079518 and Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0066904). Because anhydrosugar alcohol is an environmentally friendly material derived from recyclable natural resources, it has received much interest for a long time and researches on its production continue to proceed. Among such anhydrosugar alcohols, isosorbide produced from sorbitol has the widest industrial applicability at present.
Anhydrosugar alcohol can be used in various fields including treatment of heart and blood vessel diseases, medicaments such as patch adhesive, mouthwash, etc., solvents for compositions in the cosmetics industry, emulsifiers in the food industry, etc. In addition, it can increase the glass transition temperature of polymer materials like polyester, PET, polycarbonate, polyurethane, epoxy resin, etc., and improve the strength of such materials. Furthermore, because anhydrosugar alcohol is an environmentally friendly material derived from natural resources, it is very useful in the plastics industry such as bioplastics and the like. It is also known that anhydrosugar alcohol can be used as an adhesive, environmentally friendly plasticizer, biodegradable polymer, and environmentally friendly solvent for water-soluble lacquer.
As such, anhydrosugar alcohol is receiving much interest because of its wide applicability, and the level of practical industrial application thereof is increasing. However, the conventional methods of producing anhydrosugar alcohol have limitations of high cost for the catalyst and raw material used in the dehydration reaction, low conversion rate, and low yields of distillation and purification, etc. Therefore, it is required to develop a technology which can produce anhydrosugar alcohol by a method with improved economic feasibility.